In recent years, there is a rapid increase in number of content items which are accessible from users, owing to enhancing content-storage capability of audiovisual (AV) devices, seamlessness not limited within a device but between devices, or seamlessness between content items existing in networks.
Users are therefore required to obtain a desired content item from a huge amount of content items. In such a case, a user obtains a desired content item on the basis of a keyword such as a title.
Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2009-80580 discloses a video display device which displays visualized content items positioned at intervals varied depending on relevancies in a virtual space, based on similarity between properties of a selected content item as a processing target and properties of other content items than the selected content item.